Kyuubi Chakra Mode
by HDN-Lunar
Summary: What if Minato and Kyuubi were good friends? What if Kyuubi agreed to teach Naruto when he grew up? Watch Naruto grow with Kyuubi as a sensei, unlocking abilities much earlier than in canon timeline. FemKyuubi, FemHaku, NOT NaruKyuu, NaruHaku. Strong!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm HDN-Lunar, just call me HDN ^_^**

**This is my first fic, and I'm going to finish it as soon as I can because I love these things. **

**Any reviews and criticisms will be greatly appreciated; flames will be ignored.**

**This is a KCM-Naruto fic where Naruto obtains his Kyuubi-Chakra Mode early in his life. **

**I don't know the dynamics of the mode itself but this is how I think it would be if he unlocked it early.**

**Without further ado, please enjoy!**

**Bold = Demon speech, **_Italics = Human thought, __**Bold Italics = Demon thought**_**  
**

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

"FALL BACK!"

"HEAL THE WOUNDED!"

"PROTECT THE CHILDREN!"

These were the cries of the ninjas who were valiantly protecting their home. Not too far in the distance, just outside the great walls surrounding Konohagakure no Sato, a giant shadow of a monster loomed over the village, occasionally lighting up with flecks of orange and red due to the fireballs the shadow seemed to be generating out of nowhere.

It was the Kyuubi no Yoko – the nine-tailed demon fox.

Ninjas were falling left and right. Destruction was all the fox left in its wake. These ninjas, however, would not give up, as more reinforcements piled in to replace the dead and wounded.

Most notably, one was the retired Sandaime Hokage, also known as Hiruzen Sarutobi. Armed with his ever-present adamantine bo-staff, the old man was fighting fiercely against the great fox. With his near-limitless arsenal of jutsu, which gave him the title "Shinobi no Kami", he and several others attempted to hold back the Kyuubi until more help arrived.

"Sarutobi-sama! We need to devise a plan to get the Kyuubi to stay still! It is the only way for us to launch an all-out attack against it!" one ANBU member yelled over the roars of the demon fox.

"Do not worry, we already have the resources needed." The old man stood tall and un-summoned his bo-staff. Taking in a deep breath, he stood for what seemed like eternity. The ANBU member looked at him confusedly.

"Sarutobi-sama, what are you doing? The Kyuubi is about to attack us! It's seen us and it's coming this w-"

He had no chance to finish his sentence as the Kyuubi no Yoko growled and roared at the two with such intensity that the ANBU member was blown away.

"_I hope I know what I'm doing._" The Sandaime flared his immense reserves of chakra three times in quick succession, and yelled out a code word in ANBU "language". Nothing happened at first, and everyone else far around him looked at him in utter shock. They all knew what had just happened. Since he flared his chakra, it made it easier for the Kyuubi to concentrate on him to deliver the killing blow.

The Kyuubi uttered a deep growl and raised a paw, claws shining. Just as the Kyuubi was about to smash the old man into the ground, everyone heard someone yell out a name.

"INOICHI!"

No sooner was that word heard did the Kyuubi no Yoko freeze in place, eyes glazed over. None can take over the mind of the great demon fox, however, and it tore free of the mind-powers of the Yamanakas in a matter of seconds. The fox attempted to move.

"SHIKAKU!"

The fox raised a paw again, in anger. As it brought down a seemingly-inevitable death, it stopped. A black line appeared from a corner enshrouded in shadows, and a person seemed to melt out of the darkness. The entire Nara clan had combined their powers to make one giant kagemane jutsu.

"Kagemane, success!" Shikaku smiled, but it quickly faded as he found that the Kyuubi was resisting and pulling free. He quickly gave his clan members words of encouragement before the final word in the plan was yelled out.

"CHOZA!"

Another shadow arose from behind the demon fox, and it raised its hand... which grew bigger… and bigger… and bigger. This hand drove itself into the back of the fox, which was slammed into the ground, and thrown out far away from the village.

"Good work! Operation success." Hiruzen managed to utter with a smile. While the entire plan was being executed, he was pelting the fox with a multitude of jutsus, such as the Kage Shuriken no Jutsu and the Doryuudan no Jutsu. His reserves were dangerously low, and it wouldn't be long before he couldn't fight anymore. He didn't need to, however.

*POOF*  
A giant ball of smoke arose in front of the demon fox, as it struggled to get up. When the smoke cleared, the entire village was awe-struck by what was in it.

The Yondaime Hokage.

Known to the world as the Kiroi Senko and the only ninja ever who had a "Flee on Sight" moniker in the bingo books, Minato Namikaze stood on his personal summon, Gamabunta the toad, with a child in his arms.

Minato had a hard look on his face. He knew what he had to do to stop the demon fox from destroying the village that he loved.

He set down the baby behind him on Gamabunta's head.

"Bunta! Give me oil!"

"Of course!"

As the toad's cheeks puffed out, the Yondaime was flashing through hand seals. The Kyuubi had stood on its legs again, and glared at the man on the toad with intense hate.

Gamabunta spurted out a stream of oil, just as Minato screamed out a jutsu.

"KATON: GAMAYU ENDAN!"

Combined with a Karyuudan no Jutsu and the oil, Minato and Gamabunta managed to create a blazing firestorm, which completely engulfed the demon fox. It yowled in pain, and tumbled over once more. The Yondaime capitalized on this.

"_I'm sorry for whatever I did to have this happen to me. I hope you forgive me in the after-life, Kushina. I have to do this for the village, and for us._"

Minato quickly picked up the baby and jumped off of the toad, which quickly poofed away back into the summoning realm. He quickly painted some seals around the baby on the ground. He was a fuinjutsu master; he could easily paint in a matter of seconds.

"_I'm sorry it had to come to this, Kyuubi. I'm sorry that Obito made you like this; I failed as a sensei. You better keep up your end of the bargain, though._"

He smiled. Anyone who looked at him while he smiled in this situation would have thought he'd gone crazy.

Two red orbs, with three tomoe in each eye, appeared in the horizon. Filled with hate, the Kyuubi no Yoko roared for the last time that night.

With a solemn look on his face, Yondaime rushed through a few hand signs.

Mi.

I.

Hitsuji.

U.

Inu.

Ne.

Tori.

Uma.

Mi.

He clapped his hands together.

The spectral image of a figure dressed in white robes appeared behind him.

The Shinigami.

It wrapped its left arm with its prayer beads, and chanted something unintelligible. Minato kept his hands together in concentration.

A seal appeared on the Shinigami's arm.

Minato's soul was then pulled out from behind his body, and a spectral image of him was held by the Shinigami's hair.

Minato grit his teeth. It was a painful procedure, but he'd handled worse before.

"FUUINJUTSU: SHIKI FUUJIN!"

The Shinigami thrust its hand through the soul of the Yondaime, and the hand stretched all the way to the demon fox. The fox struggled to get up, fully knowing what was about to happen.

Too late.

The Shinigami's hand touched the fox, and then all went blank for the Yondaime.

*_**Mindscape**_*

Minato was in a dimension where everything was white. Few specks of yellow passed here and there, but nothing special was around. He then turned around.

The image of the nine-tailed fox stood before him.

Anyone would piss their pants at the sight of the fox so close, but Minato laughed harder than he did ever in the past year. The fox grinned a little, and also uttered a deep, guttural laugh.

"Been a while since we've seen each other, yeah?" Minato managed to wheeze out.

The fox said nothing.

"I imagine you know what's about to happen now." The Yondaime had stopped laughing. "It's time, you know?"

This time, a dark voice was heard.

"**I know, Yondaime, I know. We've talked over this.**" The voice had a slight touch to it; a higher voice one would normally not hear from a demon.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay in Kushina's body, Kyuubi. Too bad you had to be forced out again. She'll miss you, you know? You were her best friend." Minato said seriously.

"… **Who's the next vessel?**"

"It's my and Kushina's child. She didn't agree to it at first, but we had to make adjustments quickly. He's the only one."

"**You're going to hear an earful from her in the afterlife.**"

"That won't happen, sadly. I'll be in the Shinigami's stomach for eternity. She gets to move on."

"**Enough chat. The Shinigami is almost done sealing me into the child.**"

Minato then smiled the big grin that was often on Kushina's face.

"I couldn't fit all of your chakra into the child. You have too much. I commanded the Shinigami to cut your chakra in half and seal one half into the baby. The other half will be sealed into me, but it won't matter since my body will disintegrate on the spot." (A.N That really doesn't happen. I just made it happen like that because it fits the rest of my plot.)

"**I see. Well, you put up your end of the deal, and I guess it's my turn.**"

It was at this moment that Minato's smile dropped, and he shook a little.

"Make me proud to be your friend, Kyuubi."

The fox also grinned, and showed its gleaming teeth.

"**You won't be proud of me. You'll be proud of your son, who's going to be a spitting image of you.**"

At this point, Minato's eyes shed tears; not of sadness, but of pure joy.

"Don't you know, Kyuubi? The children always turn out to be better than the parents."

The Kyuubi then laughed hard.

"**I'll be sure to make that happen."**

"You better. Ladies should always keep their word, right?"

The Kyuubi mused over that.

"**Don't get that idea too deep in your head. Kushina-chan told that to me.**"

Minato dropped his head.

"It's time, Kyuubi."

The Kyuubi also dropped "her" head.

"**Good luck in the Shinigami's stomach, foolish mortal.**"

"Shut up."

They both laughed.

"Good luck to you too. I'm sure you'll make him a great person."

"**Wait. What is his name?**"

Minato trembled a little bit. His face was one of mixed emotions. At one moment, there was happiness, then relief, then sadness, then anger.

"Before Obito made Kushina die of…chakra exhaustion, we agreed to name our child after the main character of Jiraya's book."

"**I've read that before; Kushina read it one day and I got to see it through her eyes. What an odd name.**"

They both became silent as Minato's body began to flake away.

"It's time to go now. Take care of Naruto for me."

"**It'll be my pleasure.**"

*_**Real World**_*

Everything was silent.

Trees didn't make noise in the wind. All the animals in the forest nearby were silent. The Shinigami's mere presence instilled silence in those around him.

Then, it happened.

The eyes of the Kyuubi lost their tomoe, reverting back to a sole, red, slitted pupil. The body of the Yondaime fell to its knees, and then fell face-first into the dirt.

The demon fox's body began to fade, and an outline of it appeared. It was split in two, half entering Minato's body and the other was pulled by the Shinigami into the baby's stomach. A seal appeared.

Minato's body began to disintegrate. It flaked away much like how it did in his mindscape.

Kyuubi's body was nowhere to be seen.

The last thing one could see on Minato's face was a smile so big that it could split the world. He knew his son was in the right hands… err, paws.

The Shinigami vanished.

All was still.

**Well, there it is. Ugh, a half-hour's worth of typing goes a long way. 2000 words.**

**What do you guys think? Review, please. I have an entire plot out but I'm not sure how my writing style is yet.**

**Thanks!**

**~HDN-Lunar**


	2. Naruto's Fate

**Wow, I never expected to take off this quickly. Thanks for the followers and likes out there! It really inspires me.**

**On another note, I'm bringing a new chapter for you people! :D**

**Here's something I didn't address last chapter: HINATA WILL NOT BE HEAD-OVER-HEELS FOR NARUTO IN THIS STORY. Their relationship will be purely familial on both ends.**

**Danzo does not exist in this story. Sorry. I might implement him later, but pretend he isn't part of the Kyuubi-Naruto council meeting. You'll see in this chappie 3**

**Enjoy!**

**Bold = Demon Speech, **_Italics = human thought, __**Bold Italics = Demon Thought**_

_**Chapter 2: Naruto's fate**_

*3 hours later*

A baby with blonde hair and three whisker marks lay in a crib in the Hokage office. The air was tense. In the Hokage's chair sat the Shinobi no Kami, or Hiruzen Sarutobi. Across the table stood his two old teammates and the Hokage's advisors, Homura and Koharu.

"He will not be executed. This baby is and will be a valuable part of the village." Sandaime sighed. These crabby elders wouldn't give up.

"Hiruzen, think about it. This is just a baby! He is housing the most powerful bijuu known to man! We must destroy it while it's in the child." Explained Homura. Koharu nodded vigorously next to him.

"Do you have no faith in the fuuinjutsu of the Yondaime Hokage? Do you have no faith in his methods? He has risked his life to seal the Kyuubi into this child, and I will personally make sure that his death is not in vain." Sandaime grit his teeth in anger as Koharu then walked forward.

"Do you not have any concern for the village? If that… demon breaks free, the entire village will be burned down! Do you-"

"ENOUGH!" Hiruzen slammed his hands down on the desk. His eyes flashed in fury.

Homura and Koharu were silent.

"This baby will stay here until I can find a suitable guardian. Dismissed." Sandaime spoke with determination. He would not let Minato down and he would make sure Naruto got a comfortable life.

As the two elders walked out of the room, sandals slamming against the floor, Hiruzen let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He took out his work for the night, and found that while he and the elders were arguing, his secretary had come in and dumped another pile of papers on his desk.

He slammed his head onto the table.

"Uuuuuugh…. Paperwork. I can't defeat it. EVER. If only there was a way…" Hiruzen groaned.

An hour later, he was conked out on his desk.

*The next day*

A ray of light beamed in through the window of the Hokage mansion. It hit the face of a certain old man. His eyes scrunched up as he began to sit up. Once in a sitting position, he rubbed his eyes and opened them… to be greeted with a giant, giant stack of papers.

There was a moment of silence. However, the entire village woke up to…

"DAAAAAAAMN YOU PAPERWOOOOOOOOOOORK!"

*Later that day*

A council meeting was called, and was held in the meeting room of the Hokage mansion.

Present were the heads of each clan: Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuuga and Fugaku Uchiha. Across them sat the civilian council. In the head seat sat the Hokage, with his two advisors at his sides.

"This council meeting will now begin. We are here to discuss the fate of the baby that our departed Yondaime Hokage has sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko into." Hiruzen spoke with authority. One man stood up on the civilian side.

"Kill the baby at once! We must remove the Kyuubi from the village before it destroys the village!" the civilian screamed. A fat, wealthy merchant, he did not like the Kyuubi at all.

Homura spoke up.

"It has already been decided through the supreme decision of the Hokage that the baby will live. He claims the Yondaime has done a superb job in sealing the Kyuubi into the baby. We must discuss something different."

Hiruzen turned his head toward the shinobi council. Shikaku looked at him, and Hiruzen nodded. Shikaku stood.

"I propose we get a shinobi clan to take in the baby. He will have protection from enemies and civilians."

Fugaku Uchiha immediately stood.

"I think he would grow under the care of the Uchihas. My son Sasuke has been born not long ago, and it would be a great way to have them both grow." This was a lie. He wanted the Kyuubi to drastically strengthen the power of the Uchiha Clan. He would make the child grow into a killing machine. He would d-

"I disagree."

Fugaku glared at everyone else and demanded, "Who dares defy the Uchiha?!"

The council was silent. Nobody wanted to incur the wrath of Fugaku. Yet…

"It was me."

Hiashi Hyuuga stood.

"And why is it that you disagree, Hyuuga-sama?" a woman on the civilian council asked. Unlike the other members of the civilian council, this particular member held no hate towards Naruto.

"It is to my belief that our household would be the best place for protection. Unlike on the Uchiha compound," he spoke with slight traces of smugness, "there are scouts positioned everywhere on the Hyuuga compound, and they all have mastered the arts of the Byakugan. They can see where the Sharingan can't. I believe this gives Naruto much protection."

Fugaku shot a dangerous look towards Hiashi. He managed to keep himself composed, however. He merely grunted and sat down with a little extra force in his seat.

Hiruzen smiled. He knew why Hiashi wanted Naruto, and he fully approved of it. Of course, he also knew why Fugaku wanted Naruto, and he definitely didn't appreciate it.

"Hiashi raises a valid point. I see no reason to doubt his claims. All we need now is a vote. If this vote turns to be unfavorable in Hiashi's favor, we will resume meetings tomorrow after everyone here thinks about it overnight." the Sandaime said, smiling. He knew what would happen today.

"All in favor of Naruto joining the Hyuuga household."

Silence.

Then, someone raised their hand.

"Because of the current situation on Naruto, it would be illogical for us to give Naruto to the Uchihas. Hyuuga-sama raises a valid point. I believe Naruto would be safer in the hands of the Hyuuga." Shibi muttered very lowly, but enough for everyone to hear.

Hands rose all around the ninja side.

"This is so troublesome. I do agree with Shibi, however. Naruto would be more guarded and protected. We need to trust the works of the late Yondaime and protect the child at all costs. It's clear that the child is special." Shikaku yawned slowly, but kept his head up.

Soon, everyone on the ninja side raised their hands, except Fugaku. He had full confidence that nobody on the civilian side would raise their hands in favor. He could just try again tomorrow. Maybe he needed to change his approach.

Then that one person on the civilian side raised her hand.

"It has been called. There are six votes for Hyuuga Hiashi's proposition. Now, please raise your hands if you do not agree with Hiashi's proposal." Hiruzen tried to suppress his smile and succeeded. He had an ace up his sleeve.

Six hands rose on the civilian side. The other councilors didn't care what happened to the "demon". They didn't want anything to do with them.

Fugaku raised his hand. He was smirking like a madman.

"Looks like it's a majority vote, seven to six. The meeting will have to be postpo-"

"No."

Everyone looked at Sarutobi.

"I have not voted yet, have I?" he chuckled.

"But Hokage-sama," a civilian stood and spoke up, "it would make no difference. It will still be a seven to seven vote, and since there's a stalemate, the meeting will have to be postponed until tomorrow."

Fugaku had the most ear-splitting grin right now. All the shinobi clan leaders looked disgusted at Fugaku. They all knew what he wanted to do as well. If Fugaku had another chance tomorrow, he could plan everything to woo the civilian council to his favor, and then Naruto would be part of the Uchiha.

"Yes, yes, quite. However, have you read the old laws passed by our Nidaime?" Sarutobi spoke with confidence. The council looked confused, except Hiashi. He and Sarutobi had spoken before this, and he knew what was about to happen. Sarutobi was about to play the trump card.

"Our late Nidaime states that if a Hokage votes, their vote is counted as two people's votes. Therefore, the vote is an eight-to-seven majority in favor of Hiashi." the Sandaime spoke with finality. "Naruto will be given his mother's name, Uzumak-"

"WHAT?!" Fugaku stood quickly and angrily. "I was not aware that Kushina had a son! Who would even want to be with that bitc-"

"Sit. Down. Fugaku. Know your place in this council! The vote has been called, and you failed." Hiashi didn't bother to call him "Uchiha-sama". He deserved no such respect.

"As for your other question, it is unknown who the father is. He had died in the Kyuubi attack." Of course, what the Hokage just said was a lie. If the council knew that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime, he would be pampered and have no respect for life. He would grow up to be spoiled.

"This meeting is dismissed. Hiashi, please bring Naruto with you to my office. We have much to discuss." The Sandaime grinned. His plan had succeeded.

*An Hour Later*

Hyuuga Hiashi knocked on the door to the Hokage's office. Once he heard the old man say "Come in." he softly opened the door and closed it behind him. Naruto lay in a crib, sleeping deeply. The Sandaime was looking out the window, hands behind his back.

"Good evening, Hiashi. Take a seat."

Hiashi did so, sitting in the only chair across from the Hokage's desk. The Sandaime then turned around, and said,

"Do you know why I called you here today?"

Hiashi shook his head sideways, showing that he didn't know.

"What I am about to tell you is a SS-class secret. Only you know this. If word gets out, it will be on YOUR responsibility, and you will be executed on the spot by me personally. Do you understand?" Sarutobi spoke with authority.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Hiashi didn't need to say it twice. He was fully loyal to the Hokage, and he would do anything to keep a secret personally told by said Hokage.

"I'm sure you've noticed by now, but Naruto has blond hair."

Hiashi nodded, not sure where this was going.

"Do you know any other blondes in the village?"

Hiashi thought about this one. There was the Yamanakas, and there "was" Tsunade… before she left of course, and then he spoke.

"I can think of a few, but they don't have anything to do with Naruto as far as I'm concerned. He has no relations to the Yamanakas, and Tsunade had left, but…" Hiashi was confused.

"Think, Hiashi. Use common sense. Are, or were, there any blondes in the village?"

When Sarutobi said "were", Hiashi understood.

"The Yondaime, correct? But what does that have to d-" He gasped.

"C-c-c-could it be? Does young Naruto have some kind of relationship with Minato?!" He said, shock evident on his face.

"You are correct, Hiashi. Minato was Naruto's father, and he himself used the kinjutsu ougi "Shiki Fuujin" to seal Kyuubi into his very own son. Do you realize why you can't tell anyone about Minato and Naruto?" The Sandaime had a very serious and cold look on his face.

Hiashi immediately replied, "Indeed. If word gets out to Minato's enemies, especially Iwa, they will actively search for the son of the Kiroi Senko, and kill him at all costs."

Sarutobi nodded. "I summoned you here today to tell you this so you can know what you're dealing with, Hiashi. Do not fail me; the child must live on."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Hiashi stood, picked up Naruto, and went to leave, but then he heard the old man speak up.

"Hiashi, one last thing. Make sure Naruto grows up with some kind of family love. I hear you're about to have a child in two months or so."

Hiashi smiled a genuine smile, something rare. Hiashi was normally stoic, but his family was special to him.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I will make sure that my future daughter and Naruto become close friends. Do not worry."

Sarutobi nodded, relief clear on his face.

"Dismissed."

Hiashi walked out of the room.

**Aaaaaaand there you have it! Naruto's fate has been decided. Hinata and Naruto will go on to become like sister and brother. Only Hiashi and Sarutobi will know about Naruto's true heritage... for now! Muahahahaha!**

**Naruto will not be a pompous prick like Sasuke, but he'll have some kind of special power.**

**The next chapter will be all Kyuubi! Stay tuned.**

**Ja ne!**

**~HDN-Lunar**


	3. Hinata's Kidnapping

**Oh my god oh my god oh my god I'm so sorry for being late! D: School is a tough thing to balance with fanfiction T_T**

**I promise I'll update at least three times a week. That's about 6k words a week, and 3 full chapters a week. :D**

**Here's my response to a reviewer!**

**"joesly25: Fugaku is a asshole"**

**Yes, I know. It's for the plot. Uchihas are assholes and I planned to make that clear (except Mikoto 'cause she's not pureblood Uchiha from what I know, I may be wrong)**

**Sasuke will be a dick. I might change the summary to "SasuSakuBashing" because I hate those two for reals.**

**Without further ado, here's my late third chapter! **

**Bold = Demon speech, **_Italics = Human Thought, __**Bold Italics = Demon Thought**_

**Chapter Three: Hinata's kidnapping… or is it?**

***_Timeskip: Naruto age 7, Hinata age 7*_**

*Near Konoha's Gate*

A man dressed in robes walked towards Konohagakure no Sato. He had a scroll with Kumogakure's symbol emblazoned near the seal. The man walked alone, with no guards. He was an ambassador, sent by Kumo to "negotiate" a peace treaty with Konoha. However, he had a second, secret objective. The Raikage had heard from his spies in Konoha that the Hyuuga's current heiress, Hinata Hyuuga, was weak and shy. The Raikage had sent his ambassador to retrieve the weak link and bring the Byakugan to Kumo. At first, the ambassador resisted until the Raikage offered riches. Any man falls over to money.

He reached the gate. There stood the gate guards, looking at him critically.

"State your name and business." The guard stared critically at the ambassador.

"My name is Sangeki. (**A.N: I make up random names via mixing names I know about. DON'T QUESTION ME**)I am here on order of the Raikage, who has contacted the Hokage via messenger hawk. I am here to negotiate peace treaties with your current leader."

"_Smooth words, as expected from a negotiator."_ the gate guards analyzed.

"We will have a team of ANBU escort you to the Hokage Mansion. No disrespect, however. It is just security measures." The gate guards flared their chakra in a secret code, and four ANBU members immediately dropped down. "Please escort this Kumo ambassador towards Hokage-sama. They are going to discuss… peace treaties."

The ANBU wordlessly nodded. They set up a formation around the ambassador, and the leading ANBU simply stated, "Follow me."

While walking, some civilians looked at the Kumo ambassador with disgust. They knew of the tension between Kumo and Konoha, and didn't trust Sangeki one bit.

***Scene Change: Hokage's Office***

Hiruzen Sarutobi is currently battling one of the toughest enemies out there. It almost always seems to deceive the Shinobi no Kami, and no jutsu he could think of could EVER defeat it.

The enemy?

Paper.

With bags under his eyes, Sarutobi was working on an endless pile of papers, and more than half called for Naruto's immediate execution for "the safety of the village". Of course, Hiruzen would not THINK of approving these, but there were SO MANY OF THEM to stamp as a "no".

His secretary knocked and walked into the office. Her name was Yuki. At an age of sixteen, she placed herself as a capable assistant of the Hokage. Elected by the Yondaime himself, Yuki could organize a pile of a few thousand papers in simply an hour, and since she's not a ninja, she can't use any kind of Bunshin. Of course, the Sandaime couldn't do everything by himself, so he kept Yuki as his personal secretary.

"Hokage-sama, you have a visitor from Kumogakure. His name is Sangeki, and claims to be an ambassador and wants to negotiate peace treaties with you." Yuki had a quiet voice, something that Hiruzen appreciated. Whenever he and Yuki were speaking of the state of the village, they both did paperwork, and it was easy to concentrate because of her natural skill and her quietness, which did not distract him.

"Hai, send him in. I've been expecting him for a while now." Sarutobi didn't' want to keep the struggle between Kumo and Konoha. He wanted it to end.

"One moment, please." She walked out, and Hiruzen patiently waited. Then, Sangeki knocked and walked into the office after approval from the Sandaime.

They exchanged greetings and shook hands. Sangeki was tall and lanky, but you could see the hardened negotiator in his eyes. Hiruzen found it easy to tell that the treaty would probably end up in Kumo's favor.

As expected, after much deliberation well through the day, the treaty was made and finalized at night.

One, Konoha and Kumo would cease to plant spies in each other's village.

Two, both would send missions to each other.

Three, the two villages would ally. This is what gave Hiruzen much fear. If they allied, anyone from Kumo could waltz in to Konoha with the proper credentials, and take a Hyuuga. However…

Four, Kumo would stop hunting for the Byakugan.

Reluctantly, Hiruzen had approved and both shook hands and signed the paper. The Hokage put his seal of approval on the scroll, and all that was necessary now was for the Raikage to put his own seal on it.

"It was nice negotiating with you, Hokage-sama. Unfortunately, I am now tired from this debate on the treaty, and I would like to stay in Konoha for the day. I will leave tomorrow morning." Sangeki smiled a little. '_The irony… we promised not to take the Byakugan but it will be ours today!'_

Hiruzen's sixth sense immediately kicked in. Ambassadors usually left immediately after negotiations. _'Something's fishy about his story…'_

"I approve, however you must understand that this is Konoha territory. Please respect our laws and try not to cause any problems during your stay." the Sandaime spoke seriously, with a hardened look on his face.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, I understand. Raikage-sama would not be pleased with me when we just decided on the treaty."

Sangeki took the scroll and left the office.

Immediately, Hiruzen snapped his fingers, and one ANBU dropped from the hidden spot in the ceiling.

"Inu (Dog), I want you to call in Hiashi Hyuuga for me. Something was off with that Kumo ambassador, and it's ticking me off…" Hiruzen started to sweat. He feared for the village's safety.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I will bring him here as soon as possible." The ANBU shunshin'd out of the office.

***Scene Change: Hyuuga compound***

"Your footing is off!"

"Hold yourself up higher, your aim is off!"

These words were repeated many times during that day. The source? Hiashi Hyuuga himself, overseeing the training of his eldest daughter, Hinata.

Hinata grit her teeth, she was trying her best and yet her father was never pleased. Ever since Hanabi was born, his father had become a shadow of his former self. He never sported a smile and was always cold-hearted in his approaches to anything. This was because during childbirth, Hina Hyuuga, wife of Hiashi and mother of two, had died due to stress and heart failure.

The lesson continued until Hinata dropped, sweat caking her face and training robes.

"Starting tomorrow, we will work on your balance. You are simply stepping into the wrong places and your moves are too rigid." Hiashi had a deadly look on his face. The heiress should not be weak. She would take his title of clan head someday, and he wanted her to become stronger than him. However, she was making little progress.

"H-h-hai, Tou-san…" Hinata managed to croak out. She was extremely tired. Her muscles felt like jelly and she couldn't move.

Hiashi walked out, leaving his daughter in the dojo.

When she heard the sound of his feet becoming smaller and smaller, she started to cry. Why couldn't she be a natural at the Juuken? Why couldn't be strong?

Suddenly, she heard fast, heavy footsteps coming her way. The sliding doors slid open quickly, and she could never have been any happier than this moment.

"Hina-chan! Are you okay?!"

Of course she wasn't. She just sparred with her father for seven hours straight, with only ten minutes of break every hour. She wouldn't let her savior know, however.

"H….hai, Naruto-nii…"

The now-identified Naruto had a look of concern on his face. "Come on, hime."

Hinata blushed whenever Naruto would call her "hime". The title fit her, since the Hyuugas were almost like royalty in Konoha, and she was the heiress. She, however, never received much attention from anyone else except Naruto himself, so she felt happier when he would give her so much care.

Naruto picked up Hinata and supported her on his shoulders.

"I'll walk you to the infirmary. The medics will heal you and re-open your tenketsu." Naruto never did truly understand the Hyuuga fighting style, but he knew that it centered around sealing the opponent's chakra points. This may have explained why Hinata was so weak to move, but he wasn't sure.

They walked out of the dojo and crossed the path all the way to the medic cabin. They weren't alone, though.

Sangeki was in the bushes, watching Hinata and Naruto.

_'This may be my perfect chance to get the heiress. That blond boy will most likely leave to get the heiress food, and the medics will leave to give her some alone-time. That's when I'll run in and take her to Kumo!'_

As he expected, after a few minutes, Naruto ran out, closely followed by the not-so-fast medics.

Sangeki waited one minute, and then he silently made his way toward the small cabin. As expected, Hinata was sleeping, her chest rising and falling at uneven patterns since her body was still tired and recuperating.

He took her arm and injected a sleeping drug that he had gotten from the hospital over at Kumo.

Thirty seconds passed, and Hinata's breathing slowed down until it reached normal levels. Sangeki took this as a good sign, and slung the heiress over his shoulder. He walked off into the night. What he didn't know, however, was that Hinata's hair was still dripping with sweat, and it left a trail behind.

Two minutes later, Naruto came back and opened the door. "Hime, I brought you dinner! …Hina-chan?"

He saw nobody. At this point, he was scared for his "sister" beyond belief. He ran out, and looked around. Thankfully, he noticed the small puddles of some clear substance he couldn't identify, and followed it, thinking it would help him find Hinata.

An ANBU watched from the trees. He had just arrived to oversee the cabin on his own terms. However, he found Naruto leaving the premises, and a quarter mile ahead, he sensed Hinata's chakra signature moving away.

He knew it had to do with Sangeki. Quickly, he shunshin'd to the Hokage mansion.

Elsewhere…

***Scene change: Hokage's office***

Sarutobi waited patiently for Hiashi. Through his crystal ball, he witnessed Hiashi walk out of the dojo. He saw the Inu ANBU appear in front of Hiashi, and they exchanged words. Hiashi nodded, and then Inu disappeared.

A minute passed.

Two.

Three.

Finally, Yuki knocked and said a little loudly through the doors, "Hokage-sama, Hyuuga-sama is here to speak with you."

"Let him in, please."

The doors opened, and Hyuuga Hiashi stepped in. He took a seat after exchanging pleasantries with the Hokage.

"Hiashi, as you may have known, a Kumo ambassador had come today. Him and I have discussed a peace treaty, and one of the conditions was that Kumo stop going for the Byakugan. However, ambassadors usually leave the village right after the deal is set to get the treaty ratified as fast as possible. I'd like if you cou-"

He was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"Hokage-sama, this is urgent news!" Inu pleaded. Sarutobi could hear the desperation in Inu's voice, and told Hiashi to open the door. Once he did, however, the doors slammed open. Hiashi immediately jumped back.

"Hokage-sama, Hyuuga-sama, this is bad news..." Inu removed his mask.

"Kakashi-kun, what is wrong?" Hiruzen had a feeling he knew what it was, however Hiashi was clueless.

"It's Hinata, Hokage-sama, sh-"

"WHAT?!" Hiashi boomed. He grabbed Kakashi by the shoulders and shook him. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

Kakashi tried not to throw up from the extreme nausea Hiashi was causing him. "She was…captured…by the ambassador…and…STOP SHAKING ME!"

Hiashi stopped, a look of embarrassment on his face, However, he immediately adorned his "war face" as the main family back at the compound dubbed.

"Continue…."

"Well, Hyuuga-sama, Hokage-sama, from what I have been able to piece together, Hinata had been captured by that Sangeki man, and Naruto went to follo-"

All three of the men suddenly felt a demonic presence in the area. They could see a large spike of red chakra in the distance.

All three of them immediately shuddered.

_'Why did it have to happen now?! Minato-kun, I hope you had a plan for this…'_

_'What's happening to Naruto-otouto to make him this angry? I haven't seen him half as mad since I took his ramen one day…'_

_'Holy shit, that Kumo man took my daughter and now Naruto knows? I didn't want this to happen…'_

Hiashi ran out.

Kakashi put his mask on and went to follow, but Hiruzen put a hand on his shoulder. "Stop, Kakashi."

"But Hokage-sama, he-"

"No. This is a clan matter, and Naruto is a clan member. Let them settle this."

***Scene/Time change, 4 minutes ago, with Naruto***

Naruto continued to follow the trail of sweat droplets. He ran as fast as he could; he had some ninja training with Hiashi and had learned how to use chakra to move faster.

Two minutes passed and Naruto finally saw two figures in the distance. One was running quickly and the other was slung over his shoulder. Naruto saw a streak of blue hair, and…

"Hina-hime!"

The man turned around, and saw the child. He immediately knew something was wrong with this entire situation.

'_How could that kid have caught up with me? He's just a boy!'_

"Leave Hina-chan alone, you big bully!" Naïve little Naruto didn't understand the current situation, and only thought that the man was, as he put it, a "big bully".

Sangeki saw that the boy was inexperienced, and with what little ninja training he had, took out a kunai and aimed for Naruto's head.

His aim was off, and he hit Naruto near the heart. He severed an artery, however, and Naruto screamed in immense pain. He fell to the ground, and Sangeki stood to make sure the boy would die before leaving.

Naruto's eyes were filled with tears, and he shook, clutching the wound on his chest. He had studied a little anatomy, and knew what had just happened. The bad man had endangered Naruto's life, and his vision slowly started to become blacker and blacker.

His eyes half-lidded, he whispered three words.

"I'm… sorry… hime…"

He closed his eyes.

Sangeki knew he was close to dying and had just fallen unconscious. He put down the girl and walked over to the boy. He took out the kunai from the boy's body and prepared to strike the killing blow.

As it went down, however, something else was happening.

***Scene change: Naruto's mindscape***

Naruto stood up.

He was in an unfamiliar environment. He was ankle-deep in water, and darkness filled many of the corners of the room. He walked forward, either sub-consciously or not, he didn't know.

Then, he found it.

A huge cage, marked with the word "Fuuin" on the middle. Under it was a spiral.

That wasn't the only thing that caught his eye, however. What really did was what he found inside the cage.

The big, bad fox, as he called it when he was four.

The Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine-Tailed Fox, the Kitsune of legend.

He screamed and fell on his rear, and scooted backwards.

The Kyuubi merely tilted her head at him, and smirked.

"**Come here, young one. We have much to discuss.**"

"No! You're a bad fox and you're going to kill me! That's what they all say you did!" Fear was evident on Naruto's face, and he teared up in terror.

"**Kit, just come here. I'll explain everything. I can't kill you through this cage, anyway.**"

Naruto found this to be true, and shakily got to his feet. He hesitated, but shimmied forward.

"**Kit, as you know, you're about to die. Before you interrupt me, I want to say some things.**"

"W-what do you mean?"

"**… I'm sorry.**"

"Wha-"

"**I said I would explain. Now please let me elaborate."**

The Kyuubi continued to explain Naruto's current predicament, what was happening and why. At the mention of Hinata, Naruto's eyes scrunched up in worry, and sadness was emanating from his very being. Kyuubi noticed this.

'**_He truly cares for the young girl, even though they aren't even related. I wonder…_**"

"**Kit, how far are you willing to go to save the girl?**"

Naruto suddenly stood tall and punched his fist out in the air.

"I would do anything! She's my precious person and I won't let anyone take her away from the village!"

Kyuubi chuckled, something Naruto was totally un-prepared for.

"**Well then. I see that you're really strong mentally. You say you would help the girl?**"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. It seemed that the mention of saving Hinata had wiped any fear from his mind.

"**I see… well, I can help you with that.**"

Naruto immediately ran up to the cage and went on his knees.

"Please, Kyuubi-sama, I'll do anything if you help m-"

Kyuubi took one of her nails and gently poked Naruto in the stomach.

"**Kit, I never want you to ever say that to me again. I'm here for a reason. Now, I can help you, but I'll have to give you my chakra. Your body can only handle a little right now, so it'll only last a tiny bit, but you'll be able to save the girl.**" Naruto perked up immediately.

"I'm willing to do anything right now, Kyuubi! I'll save her!"

It's safe to say that Kyuubi and Naruto felt a strong bond at this point. Naruto had overcome any fear of Kyuubi and Kyuubi herself felt some kind of attraction towards Naruto. '**_It must be because of his strong resemblance to that baka Yondaime…_**'

Naruto held out his fist again, and Kyuubi once again chuckled. She held out her fist as well, and they bumped knuckles.

"**Get ready kit, this will be a great feeling for you.**"

She transferred some of her chakra through.

***Scene change: Real World***

Sangeki's kunai was falling, about to slice open the boy's neck, when suddenly…

*CLANK*

Something knocked away the kunai from Sangeki's hands. He looked around, shocked, until he heard something that frightened him badly.

"Y…y**o**U… h**UrT** Hi**n**a-**c**h**A**n…"

Sangeki backed away from the boy. It turns out that a red chakra arm had appeared out of his stomach area and whacked away the kunai.

Naruto slowly stood, the wound on his chest stitching itself together. When the wound closed entirely, he spoke once more.

"…**I**… w**O**n'**t**… **FORGIVE YOU!**"

The now-demonic boy exploded in red chakra and lunged forward. The ambassador was not prepared for this at all, and was promptly punched in the face. He flew through a tree and thudded on the tree behind it.

Naruto's chakra cloak remained, and he walked slowly towards the man. Sangeki reared back in horror, and could only watch on, until...

"Naruto! Hinata! What's going on?!"

Naruto could hear a familiar voice in the background. It brought him back to reality. He looked at the source of the voice, which appeared in the small clearing.

"**...Tou-san..."**

Hiashi looked at Naruto, then at Hinata, and then back at Naruto.

"Naruto, stop! It's over, the man is done for. You have to stop, or the chakra will overtake you!" Hiashi activated his byakugan, and he was surprised at what he saw. Instead of the usual demon chakra surging quickly through the host's pathways, this was flowing gently, as if in harmony with the body.

Naruto flashed golden for a second, but Hiashi was able to see what the boy looked like. Naruto's hair stood up and the whiskers on his cheeks were more prominent on his face against his golden skin. His eyes became a bright orange, and seal markings were painted in black over his body. The most noticeable trait, however, was the black circle around his stomach, shaped exactly like the seal on Kyuubi's cage (although Hiashi didn't know this).

The boy lost his chakra cloak and fell face-first into the dirt. Hiashi hurried over to both of the children and studied their condition. Hinata was sleeping soundly while Naruto was breathing hard, but was unconscious.

Hiashi activated his byakugan and searched for Sangeki. Recognizing a figure crawling away, he ran over to the ambassador. Hiashi touched Sangeki's legs and hands, effectively cutting off any movement the man could do.

"Do you realize what you've attempted? You will be tried for this in a Konoha council and you will be held responsible for the probable war between your village and ours!" the Hyuuga clan head all but whispered. He was furious.

Sangeki spit out some blood, and retorted, "It doesn't matter! If I die or am detained, it doesn't even matter! Our forces won't give up to take that worthless daughter of yours and we'll bring her to Kumo, and we'll breed her children until she falls over begging for us to stop, and we won't! Your pitiful village is screwed, and she'll be doing the screwin-"

Hiashi was getting even more angry while Sangeki was speaking, and when Hiashi heard the ambassador speak about using his daughter as a sex object, he couldn't hold it. With an angry cry, he struck the heart of the defenseless man, who drew his last breath and fell into eternal slumber.

***Timeskip: one month***

Konohagakure was the same as always. The streets were bustling and everything was normal... except at the Hyuuga compound.

Hiashi was currently speaking with his brother, Hizashi. Hiashi had received a scroll from a messenger from Kumogakure, and it read:

"We have been told that you have killed our ambassador who was attempting to sign peace with your village. We have interpreted this as an act of cold-blood towards our village. You have killed an innocent. In recompense, I, the Raikage, have decided that you must kill and hand over yourself to us. You must decide the fate of your village right now. If you do not go along, you will face my wrath! We will go to war with your village if you do not comply.

-Raikage of Kumo"

"Hiashi-sama, do not do this! There must be another way. The Hyuuga are prospering with you as head." his brother pleaded with Hiashi. Hiashi would not listen.

"Don't you realize? If I don't do this, the entire village will be in peril! There WON'T be a Hyuuga compound anymore! The village is still recuperating after all these years from the Kyuubi attack. We will fall easily!" Hiashi was firm with his decision. He had the utmost loyalty for Konoha, and would do anything to protect it.

There was a Kumogakure representative outside the doors, waiting for the Hyuuga head's decision.

"... I'm sorry, Hiashi, but I can't allow this. You are far too important to the village for this. Tell Neji I'm sorry." Hizashi smiled.

"Wha-"

Hizashi poked a pressure point on Hiashi's neck, and Hiashi fell over, unconscious.

Hizashi quickly carried his brother to his bedroom upstairs and lay him on the bed. He then went to the closet and took out Hiashi's spare robes, and switched clothing. He took a Konoha forehead protector and tied it on in order to hide the caged bird seal.

Neji entered the room from his bedroom down the hallway.

"Tou-san? What's going on?" Neji asked. "Why are you wearing Ji-sama's robes?"

"... I'm sorry, son."

Hizashi also knocked out Neji before he could react. He brought Neji back to his bedroom, and much like he did with Hiashi, lay Neji on the bed.

Hizashi went downstairs and opened the door. He straightened up like Hiashi would, and spoke with the sophisticated matter that Hiashi had.

"I'm ready to accept my fate."

The representative nodded, and both walked towards the Hokage mansion. The Hokage himself was standing outside, waiting. Once he saw the pair, he immediately widened his eyes. He saw through Hizashi's guise because of Hizashi's chakra signature being different, but Hizashi nodded slightly, and Hiruzen understood. He led the two to the execution room. On the way, they had to stop because the representative needed proof that it was the real Hiashi. At this, Hiruzen began to worry that the guise would be broken, but was relieved when it was a simple blood seal test. Once Hizashi passed it (Hizashi is Hiashi's brother, they have the same blood in them), they arrived at the execution room.

"Now you will have to lay on the futon here in the middle. I'm not one for painful killing, so I promise this will be painless and quick; you'll feel like you're falling asleep." the representative stated, shaking a little from the cold in the room. Hizashi wordlessly nodded. He lay down on the futon and stuck his arm in the brace on the side of the futon. The representative continued to clamp the brace, and took out a syringe filled with a poison. Hiruzen could only watch as the representative stuck the syringe into Hizashi's arm, to which the Hyuuga twitched a little. However, in a minute or two, Hizashi's eyes had closed, and he had stopped breathing.

Hiruzen took off the clamp from the now-dead Hizashi's arm and lay him on a prepared scroll to the side of the futon. He performed a few hand seals, and with a cloud of smoke, the body was gone, sealed into the scroll. He gave the scroll to the representative, who nodded, and walked out of the room.

The Sandaime Hokage felt helpless, but it had to be done. The plan was ingenious. Nobody would know that Hizashi had taken Hiashi's place, and the caged bird seal seals away the byakugan after death. The true smart phase was the configuration of the seal. The seal disappeared after use, so he thought that Kumo would never know if they received the actual body of Hiashi Hyuuga. Konoha may have lost a Hyuuga, but he supposed that the village was in peace.

***Scene/Time change: Kumogakure, 9 days***

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE EYES DON'T HAVE SIGNS OF BYAKUGAN?!" the Raikage raged.

"R-R-Raikage-sama, we have implanted the eyes of Hyuuga Hiashi into one of our Jounin, and they tried channeling chakra into the eyes; the eyes would not react at all..." one of the medics stammered.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! FIND A WAY TO MAKE THE BYAKUGAN APPEAR NOW!" By now the medics were scared shitless and couldn't really move... but...

"MOVE IT!"

"H-h-h-h-hai, Raikage-sama!"

An hour later, the Raikage was in his office, contemplating why the Byakugan wouldn't work... until...

"Raikage-sama, we found the scroll of the peace treaty that Sangeki-san agreed to with the Sandaime Hokage. We request that you put your seal on it to make it official." one of his advisers suggested. Since the Raikage was in a stage of deep thought, he merely nodded, opened the scroll, put the seal, and closed it. His advisers assumed he had skimmed it quickly, and called for a messenger hawk. Giving it to the hawk, it flew away to give the scroll to the Daimyo for safekeeping. Then, the Raikage had a sudden thought.

_'Wait a second... assuming that the Hyuuga loses the byakugan upon death, then... hold on, isn't there a seal that seals the byakugan upon death? I thought that was only for the sub-family... wait...'_

The Raikage thought some more, and then...

_'Didn't the Hyuuga have a brother? Wasn't he in the sub-family? Weren't they twins?!'_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" the Raikage bellowed, enough to wake up half of Kumo. His advisers clenched their ears.

"You three! Mobilize a war force! We've been tricked, and Konoha will pay!" the Raikage commanded. The advisers, however, didn't budge.

"Raikage-sama, you put your seal on the peace treaty; you can't go to war with Konohagakure unless you want all the other nations to go against you too..."

Silence, then...

"DAMN YOU KONOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**PHEW! I'm so sorry for the wait; I made the chapter extra extra long this time!**

**As always, please review! Tell me what you want to see; any burning questions? ask me in a review!**

**Please tell me where I can improve on my writing style.**

**Arigato! Ja Ne!**

**~HDN-Lunar**


	4. A Growth in Power

**Ohayou, peoples of people village! Idk, really, what village are you all from? **

**I read through some other stories and there is one thing I really forgot about…**

**DISCLAIMERS!**

**I will put disclaimers in my following chapters, starting with this one!**

**Here is now my address to my newest reviewer:**

"**redlox2" says: "This sounds like a great idea so far!"**

**Why, thank you good sir! There will be a handful of timeskips until we get to Naruto's graduation period, so keep in mind that everything right now is pre-graduation, mostly showing the bond growing between Naruto, Kurama and Hinata.**

**I do appreciate the love from the reviews I get… like, uh…**

**4 reviewers out of 1000+! Yay… That's actually pretty good from what I've seen :P**

**I won't hold you back now, here's your chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto, that goes to the god known as Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bold = Demonic Speech, **_Italics = Human Thought, emphasis, __**Bold Italics = Demon Thought, emphasis**_

_**Chapter 4: The Growing Bond**_

***Timeskip: Hyuuga compound, Naruto/Hinata age 10***

Konohagakure was slowly returning to its former glory that it had before the Kyuubi attack. Most would say the village is 90% there, and others would even say the village is in its prime. Everything was being worked on, some finished and some lengthy. The village seemed so peaceful.

Not like the crap that was going on at the Hyuuga compound, though.

In the Hyuuga dojo, two small figures were currently going at it, meeting strike for strike… or that's what a certain boy wanted to think. In reality, one side was cleanly overpowering the other.

Naruto watched helplessly as Hinata was getting overpowered. Whom was it, you may ask?

It definitely wasn't Hiashi, since he was sitting next to Naruto, a calculated look on his face.

It couldn't be Naruto himself, since he's watching them.

It was Neji Hyuuga of the Branch Family. Ever since his father "mysteriously disappeared", as Neji put it, he had held dangerously high levels of contempt for the main family. He stuck to his stick-up-the-ass belief of fate and how fate was predetermined at birth, a conclusion he came up with when he realized that all the branch family members would live to serve the main house.

With one fluid stroke, Neji moved gracefully past Hinata's clumsy, rigid attack and forcefully palmed her away, resulting in her soaring halfway across the dojo and landing on the floor, struggling to rise.

Neji stared at the "weak form" with hate evident in his eyes.

"You are destined to be weak. Look at you, the Hyuuga Heiress, trying to be high and mighty. You have no chance against a prodigy like me; unlike you, I was born with a predetermined fate of being stronger. You should just give up and stop trying to be strong, Hinata-_sama._" Neji sneered at the shaking form, and shook his head. He turned to leave the dojo after getting a nod from Hiashi, when he heard her speak.

"D-d-d-don't… doubt me for… a second, Ne…Neji-niisan. You will watch… as I get stronger from… this training…" She knew, however, this was not going to change his view of her. Words mean nothing, and actions speak louder.

"Hmph, you don't know what you're speaking of. Fate has determined you to be weak, and you cannot defeat fate." With that, he left the dojo, and Hiashi followed shortly after, a disappointed look on his face; not directed to Neji, however, but to Hinata's pitiful performance.

Once Naruto was sure that the two Hyuugas had left at least a half mile radius from the dojo, he picked himself up and went to his surrogate sister.

"Hime, let's get you some help. Don't try to bullshit you way out of this one either, we all know what happened to you a few years ago and I know how you're feeling, Kura-chan can feel it too." Naruto picked the "hime" up by the shoulders and felt a sudden urge of déjà vu, like as if someone was about to kidnap his sister all over again. However, this time, he was prepared… and so was she.

***Flashback, right after kidnapping incident***

Naruto was sleeping peacefully next to Hinata in the infirmary. Hiashi oversaw their recovery, worry clearly evident in his facial features. What he didn't know, however, was that so much more was going on.

***Scene Change: Naruto's Mindscape***

Naruto sat before the towering form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. His face was one of relief and joy. The Kyuubi's, however, was one of many mixed emotions.

"Kyuubi, what was that you just did to me? I felt… really really angry all of a sudden… then it went away, then I felt something weird, then I fell asleep, and now I'm here, and Hina-hime's okay, an-" Naruto was interrupted by a loud growl from the fox, and he became silent as Kyuubi began to speak.

"**Naruto, I know you have many concerns about what I did to your body and what you've felt just now. I'll answer them now.**" She raised a paw, and then raised a nail.

"**The first question you asked is what I've done to you. Simply put, when we connected fists I channeled an iota of my chakra into your body straight through your mindscape. This allowed you to be in touch with my chakra, however it didn't go so well.**"

She raised a second nail.

"**The second question you implied is why you felt so angry. My chakra is demonic, as you have learned from your lessons with that clan leader.**"

Naruto nodded. Hiashi was the only one willing to teach him the history of Konohagakure, since the other people who could teach him were busy with clan matters. Those outside of the compound simply wouldn't dare teach anything to the "demon".

"**My chakra is filled with the emotions of hatred and anger; because it was your first time being exposed to my chakra, you've been overtaken by it. This lead to your hissy fit over the Kumo man attacking and planning a kidnapping on the girl.**"

She raised a third nail.

"**Finally, when you said you felt something weird, you actually completed the process of adapting to my chakra. You were stopped from going on a murderous rampage by that clan head you call your tou-san, and when you recognized him, the chakra that was flowing through your pathways slowed down dramatically and flowed in sync with your body. This allowed you, even for a split second, to control my chakra. Of course, if I didn't allow you to do it in the first place, you probably would have released me and destroyed most of Konoha.**" she explained.

Naruto had his head tilted, deep in thought, until he asked another question.

"Kyuubi, I was just about to ask… why are you even inside my mind? How can you do this?"

"_**Perfect. This is just the opening I needed to reveal everything to him.**_"

"**Kit, this is something you're going to have to process for a while, and it's a long story.**"

"Bring it on! I can take anything you throw at me, dattebayo!"

Suddenly, memories of Kushina flooded back to the Kyuubi, mostly her with the same exact attitude. The only difference was that Naruto used –ttebayo and Kushina had used –ttebane.

"… **You were chosen personally by the Yondaime Hokage to have me sealed inside your body as an infant. You were a newborn, released into the world the very day I was stopped from rampaging on your village.**" Kyuubi waited for the reaction… but it never came.

Naruto looked at her and flashed a giant splitting smile. "So then I'm a hero to the village! I was part of a plan to stop you from destroying Konoha!" He pumped his fist into the air.

"**Not so fast, Naruto. I still haven't finished explaining.**" At this, Naruto lowered his hand and took a more serious look, one that Hiashi had dubbed the "I'm-listening-continue-until-you're-finished-so-I -can-learn" look.

"**You were a special baby to the Yondaime, because…"**

Naruto leaned forward, excitement marring his features.

"… **you were his child.**"

Naruto stared at her until he finally realized what she said. "Wha-wha-wha-what?! Muh-muh-muh-muh-me? I'm the son of the Yondaime? The Kiroi Senko? The best ninja ever?!" Naruto was no idiot, but he was ecstatic at this idea.

Kyuubi sighed… she hoped this wouldn't get to his head, but once again, she got the wrong idea.

"I'll have to live up to his legacy! I'll work harder to prove myself, and I'll become greater than he was! I'll be the greatest Hokage to ever live!" Once again, he pumped his fist into the air, and let out a great big laugh.

"**Kit. Shut up.**"

Naruto stopped again, and looked at the seriousness in her eyes. He mimicked the facial expression, and opened his ears once more.

"**You were the newborn child of the Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red-Hot Habanero, as your village called her. Your mother was my previous carrier, and she died while I was being extracted from her body by an unknown, masked man. This man used… something to take control of me, and I was forced to destroy your village. It was only dumb luck that your father managed to save your village in time after defeating the masked man. Your father died in the process of sealing me into your body. He originally intended for you to be, as you put it, a "hero to the village". As you can pretty much tell from your surroundings outside the compound… you really aren't. People see you as me instead of you as you. They see you as the demon instead of the jailor.**"

This was a lot to process for Naruto. In one sitting, he learned that the Kyuubi was forced to destroy the village, his mom previously held the Kyuubi like he was, his dad was the Yondaime and that his dad died during the sealing.

"**Now, I know you'll think about this during other times, but for now we have to discuss your training in the future.**"

Upon hearing the word "training", Naruto snapped his head up, sparkles evident in his eyes. "Please teach me so I can protect my precious people, Kyuubi! I want to be able to protect everybody!"

She chuckled. "**Kit, let's get formalities out of the way beforehand. Don't call me Kyuubi. I have a name.**"

Naruto was surprised. "I thought they just called all the bijuu by their tails, like the Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi…"

"**No. We all have names, and I expect you to memorize them soon. The Ichibi's name is Shukaku, the tanuki. The Nibi's name is Matatabi, the cat. Sanbi is Isobu, the turtle. Yonbi is Son Goku, the monkey. Next is Kokuo, the five-tailed horse. (A.N: Gobi's species has not been revealed, and since he looks like a horse, I'm making him a horse. When his species is revealed, I will edit this out.) Saiken is the Rokubi, the slug. Next is Chomei, the seven-tailed rhinoceros beetle. The Hachibi is a giant octopus by the name of Gyuki. Finally, we have me. I am the Kyuubi, and my name is Kurama.**" The now-identified Kurama let out a deep sigh.

Naruto was silent once more.

"Kurama-san, let me ask a question. Do bijuu have genders?"

She contemplated even telling him this, since she told him so much, but figured "_**Why not?**_" and decided to.

"**Me, Matatabi, Saiken and Chomei are all females. Shukaku, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo and Gyuki are all male.**" She wondered why he asked her, until…

"That's so cool! Now I can properly call you by what you deserve to be called, Kura-chan!"

She grew a tick mark.

"_**It'll be a while until I get used to that again. Kushina used to say the same exact thing.**_"

She sighed once more.

"**Kit, it's now time for training scheduling.**"

Naruto stood up and patiently waited for instructions.

"**One thing that only I can do out of all the bijuu is share a powerful mental link with you. Gyuki can do this as well, but to a lesser extent. Unlike him, I can facilitate physical changes through the mindscape, which will directly transfer to your body in the real world. Do you understand this significance?**"

The jinchuriki thought for a long time, but then it hit him.

"At times where I sleep or rest, I can just enter my mind and train, right?" Naruto questioned.

Kurama nodded. "**I knew you would understand. The problem is, you can't train in the real world since the Hyuugas will get suspicious. You will have to train every day from now on while you sleep at night to day… in your own mind. All the Hyuugas will see is your muscle mass and body structure mature, but they will probably pass it off as age.**" She could not find a fault in this plan. It was perfect to her.

"Ne, Kura-chan, what about Hina-hime? I don't want her to be called "weak" anymore by her clan members. Is there a way for her to be in this too?" he asked. He really cared for his sister, it seemed.

"_**If all is correct, then…**_"

Kurama gazed at Naruto for a minute, and she finally came to a conclusion.

"**Kit, do you really want the girl to be strong?**"

It didn't take a genius to see Naruto's overwhelming care for her, but she wanted express confirmation from the boy himself. As expected, he nodded hard and quickly, eyes wide.

"…**Very well. Due to your strong mental link with the Hyuuga, if you manage to get her to enter here, she can train with you also. I have a vast knowledge of ninjutsu and taijutsu, and I have heard of Juuken training.**" Kurama knew this would be the only way for Naruto and Hinata to both get stronger.

Naruto was ecstatic. He was about to receive training from one of the most powerful bijuu on the planet; the one that had to be stopped by the most well-rounded shinobi in the world, but at the cost of that man's life. However, Naruto wanted more information.

"Ne, Kura-chan… what training will I be receiving instead?"

Kurama let out a breath. What she was about to say would send Naruto reeling.

"… **You will learn how to control my chakra and utilize it to its fullest extent. You will learn how to use the chakra cloak as well as the "golden cloak" that you've dubbed in your memories. We will first work on your physical features, in order to make it so that you can be fit with as much of my chakra as possible without dying or releasing me.**"

As Kurama expected, Naruto was silent. His face became one of shock, to one of excitement, to one of sadness, then one of deep thought. He then faced Kurama once more.

"Kura-chan, I think I understand now. I understand everything you've told me so far. You told me that I'm the son of the Yondaime, but I won't tell that to everyone because of his natural enemies in Iwa, plus the fact that the crabby council probably wouldn't believe me. You told me that all the bijuu have names, but that's pretty much common sense now that I think about it. You told me I can control your chakra to the point where my body would react with it in harmony. You ended by telling me that me and Hina-hime would be able to train in my mindscape for god knows how long."

Kurama reviewed his explanation, then nodded carefully.

"**Hai, Naruto. That is what we've been discussing. Are you prepared for what's to come?**"

"Ne, Kura-chan, why are you even asking me that? Of course I am! How else do you think I'll get stronger? I have to try my best, for Hina-hime and for my parents! His legacy lives on through me and I will take it up to when I take the hat from jiji!" Naruto threw both fists up in the air and laughed harder than he had before, joy evident in his eyes. His world just opened up a new dimension to him, and he was in the center of it.

Kurama chuckled once more.

"**Your training will start later tonight, while you are asleep.**"

***Scene and time change: one year later, Hyuuga dojo***

Two people sat in the dojo, speaking with each other. One was a boy, eight years old, whose body and muscle mass had increased noticeably throughout the year. The other was a small girl, also eight years old, whose father was greatly disappointed in most of the time. Both pretended to be weak, but what the village didn't know was that it was all a façade.

Currently, it seemed the boy was touching the girl on the forehead, but both were unconscious.

It was serene on the outside, but on the inside the children were sparring with each other in the boy's mindscape.

Naruto was in his Kyuubi Chakra mode, something he had learned to keep up for as long as four hours. Hinata, on the other hand, had learned much from Kurama.

***Flashback in a flashback : Hinata's first day***

"_**Hinata.**__" Kurama asked gently, something Naruto didn't think the bijuu could do. "__**Take the Juuken stance for me, please.**__"_

_Hinata did so, and Kurama immediately noticed what was wrong._

"_**Hinata, I know what's wrong. Your body is extremely flexible and nimble, but the stance you are trying to learn is rigid and rocky. I will teach you another way to use the Juuken, one more powerful than the one you are trying to learn. This way will fit you best.**__"_

***End flashback-ception***

Kurama let out a roar, signifying the two children to stop sparring.

"**You both have grown exponentially since the last time. You, Naruto, can control my chakra for extensive periods of time without draining your OWN reserves, which is important since you can still fight with your already-immense amounts of chakra after you run out of mine. Hinata, you have learned how to be much more fluid with the Juuken. I have taught you the Hakke : Rokujuu Yonshou and the Hakkesho Kaiten. With these tools and your training in the future, you will surpass your generation, and even be stronger than the previous generation. I believe in you two.**"

***Flashback end***

Naruto recalled everything that happened on the way to the medic tent, but Hinata stopped him.

"Naruto-nii, I'm fine. I can walk on my own…"

He stared at her, as if expecting her to take back her words, but sighed and let go. Hinata stumbled a bit, but stood tall.

"Arigato, Naruto-nii…"

He shook his head at her, and grinned. "Hina-hime, give it three years. We're in the academy right now, but we have to look weak. In three years, we'll be graduating ,and when we do, we can drop the mask."

Hinata nodded and stuck out her hand. Even though this could be many things, Naruto immediately understood. He reached out and grabbed her hand. He proceeded to channel some positive energy from the Kyuubi into her, which healed all her wounds and sores. Hinata proceeded to stretch and crack a few bones in her back, and looked at Naruto with a beaming smile.

"I think I'm getting addicted to Kurama-sensei's chakra, you know. It feels so great when it starts to heal me."

Naruto returned the smile wholeheartedly.

"_Soon, hime, soon. Soon we can show the village that we aren't weak at all. They won't be ready for what's to come…_"

**Aaaaaaand cut! How do you like that? The entire chapter was practically a flashback, but it's the only way I can combine two chapters into one, since I really want to get into the Naruto-is-a-badass-at-the-academy section. I just love making powerful characters even more powerfuuuuuuuul.**

**Thanks for reading, by the way. The view count rose incredibly over the week, and I can't do anything but be grateful to you all. It's the fans that make me want to write.**

**As always, please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**~HDN-Lunar**


	5. The Genin Exams

**Hello peoples, what's rockin? … uhhh… that was a bad intro…**

**So I decided to look at my reviews again todeh and I received something… interesting.**

**So here they are!**

**LD-1449 says, **

**Ok piece of advice:******

Bashing sucks.

Especially when done sloppily which is what's happening here with the Uchiha. When an author has to needlessly *fabricate* a villain, just for the sake of making a mountain out of a mole hill**for "dramatic effect" that doesn't speak very highly of ****his****or her skills.******

There is little basis to make Fugaku a villain. To put him as the ultimate douchebag while pretending the Hyuuga would have no political angle of their own to work towards is simply unrealistic and cringeworthy.

The dialogue as it was in the first chapter is still very unnatural and stiff. I don't feel like they're having a conversation but rather that they're reading off an overdramatic soap box.

**I have a lot to say against that, but thank you for your input, I appreciate it.**

**I didn't "needlessly *fabricate*" a villain in Fugaku. What I did to him in that chapter is specifically to make an enemy out of the Uchiha in general (besides Itachi, since his motives are very clear in the manga). This makes it so much easier to make Sasuke an enemy of Naruto in the future, which is what Sasuke really does become. I'm trying to keep the story as canon as possible while moving on with this plotline.**

**I think my previous explanation shows the basis in making Fugaku EEEEVIIIIIL.**

**I never pretended that the Hyuuga have no political angle. It is common SENSE that the Hyuuga have much power in politics, since they're one of the great clans in Konohagakure.**

**Again, thanks for your input. I needed that.**

**A guest asked:**

**"Just how much of Kuruma's chakra can Naruto channel at this point? Can he only channel an initial(no-tails) form but make it full of "purified" yellow chakra or can he go above into version 1 states?"**

**At that one point where he became angry, Naruto was in his initial form, as you put it. However, once Hiashi awakened him from his anger, he had a moment where the chakra was under his control, as "purified", as you called it. Over the time between last chapter and this chapter he will learn how to control it to the best of his abilities, just like how he did in the manga!**

**Here's the next chapter for you all! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would make Sasuke wear black lipstick, 'cause he be emo, yo!**

**_Chapter 5: Graduation_**

***Naruto's age, 13. Hinata's age, 13*** (A.N: From now on, the storyline will continue as normal in canon timeline.)

"Rise and shine, Naruto-nii! It's exam day~~~" Hinata sang joyfully, barging into Naruto's room. Like every other morning, he pulled the blankets toward himself, and moaned, "Hime, just give me five more minutes! The academy senseis probably won't give a crap if I passed; hell they'll probably try to stop me…" '_Except Iruka-sensei…_'

"Naruto-nii, get that attitude out of your brain and get your ass up… if you don't pass with me today I'm going to wait until you're hungry, shut off your tenketsu and slam you in front of Ichiraku..." Hinata threatened.

She felt a whoosh of wind go past her, and Naruto was quickly at the door, fully dressed and ready to go.

'_Works every time…_'

As Naruto and Hinata both walked down the stairs to the main room where Hiashi was waiting, they quickly checked each other's gear. When they were both certain that they had what they needed for the day, Naruto sealed their equipment into special seals on their arms which only activate on the user's whim. These were suggested by Kurama, who insisted that "**shinobis should never be un-armed**".

Once they reached the main room, Hiashi looked the two children over, and nodded. "Naruto, Hinata. I fully expect you both to pass today; Naruto, don't do anything rash to make yourself fail. Hinata, do your best. It is only a genin test, so you should be able to pass it."

A resounding cry of "Hai, Tou-sama!" echoed through the hallways of the Hyuuga compound. When both genin-to-be left the home, Hiashi prayed to whatever higher power there was that both would pass without problems. The Hyuuga had a reputation to keep, after all.

***In the Konoha streets***

Naruto could feel eyes making holes on the back of his head as he walked past crowds of people. Of course, Naruto and Hinata both knew the reasons for it, and they didn't give a damn. Today was the day that Naruto and Hinata could unleash their hidden potentials.

A block before the academy, Naruto let Hinata down from his back. "Hime, you've gotta go without me first. It'll cause a lot of tension between the students if they find out we're this… familiar. They'll start hating you too." Naruto was worried that Hinata's reputation in the academy would drop further than it already was. He didn't want her to be hated. He would shoulder all the hate and pain for her.

"Naruto-nii, shaddap. Stop worrying about me; I can take car e of myself, you know…" Hinata held her nose up high in a mocking gesture, and walked a little bit faster than normal to the academy. Once Naruto saw her open and close the doors to the building, he went into one of the alleys near the academy. He quickly formed some hand seals and bit his thumb, drawing blood. When he touched his thumb to the concrete, red chakra flowed out of his body, but not enough to alert any of the ANBU patrol near him. The chakra took the form of a small fox, who then stretched and scratched its ear with its hind leg.

"Yo, Kura-chan, I'm bring you with me today." Naruto picked up the small fox and placed it on his head. The fox quickly nestled itself in his hair.

"**It's been a year since you let me out, you know. I was beginning to worry that you forgot about me.**" She huffed and pulled a pawful of hair on his head, and snickered at the cry of pain that yelped from the jinchuriki.

"It's easy to forget you when you stop talking to me for that entire year, you know! I just need you here now since I get to show my true colors today," he retorted. Inside, however, he was giddy at the thought of showing the world his strength.

"**Kit, you have to hold back a little though. I'd gauge your strength on par with the old man at his prime, assuming you go full chakra mode on your enemies. If you don't, you're easily ANBU level.**" Kurama then closed her eyes on his head and took a nap.

A minute later, Naruto entered the academy, and found Iruka's room for the day. When he walked in, his sixth sense alerted him to look to the far-right of the room, where duck-ass-err, Sasuke- was sitting. As usual, he was brooding and looking out the window. Hinata sat in the far-left, and Naruto exchanged looks with her and smiled.

Naruto walked up the stairs in the middle and took a seat next to Sasuke, who couldn't care less. Naruto then took Kurama off of his head, and placed her on his desk. Right afterward, Naruto mimicked Kurama's gesture and lowered his head onto the desk. Two minutes later, he was asleep.

As expected, when Sakura got to the academy and found Sasuke, she was enraged to see Naruto next to him. She also saw the fox, however, and got an idea.

Naruto stirred from his sleep, and heard voices. He strained his ears to hear some girl speak, and he wasn't very happy when he did.

"I think this fox's fur would go very well as a scarf for me! I have to impress Sasuke-kun after all." the pink banshee chortled. She took out a kunai that her parents had bought her, and attempted to slam it onto the fox on the desk. Key word, attempted.

The fox had disappeared from the desk. Sakura was shocked. She didn't stab the fox; she stabbed a hand. The hand happened to be Naruto's hand, and he pretended to wake up, stretching . Sakura had let go of the kunai much earlier. This isn't what she had in mind.

"Good morning, Sakura. Did you have something to say to me today?" Naruto gave her a beaming smile, as if nothing was wrong. Sakura's eyes were transfixed on his hand, kunai still dangling from it. He caught her stare and looked at his hand, bloody and all.

"What, you're worried about this or something? This is just a love tap, assuming you have any love for somebody else instead of your precious "Sasuke-kun", anyway." With this, he pulled the kunai out of his hand. By now, the desk was covered in his blood, and Sakura was terrified, somewhat.

"Naruto-baka, what the hell! I just stabbed your hand, why are you so damn nonchalant?!" she snapped. Sakura had expected Naruto to be screaming in pain, like he usually did when she would clobber him over the head. Oh, if only she knew.

"Like I said earlier, this is just a love tap. Look, it's already healing." Everyone around them, including the duck-ass, looked at his hand, which he held up. Everybody's eyes went wide when his hand stitched itself together, leaving no scar.

"Thank you for waking me up, though. It seems the exams are starting soon." He shook her hand with the hand that she had just stabbed. She looked at him, and back at her hand, then back at his hand, then at the fox that seemed to materialize out of thin air onto his head. Wordlessly, she sat down next to him. It was the closest he could get to her "Sasuke-kun" anyway.

Iruka entered the room, and looked at the back. He saw the blood on the desk and the discarded bloody kunai. He was about to comment when Naruto sent him a look. "_Don't do anything about it, I'm fine, just do what you came to do._"

The chuunin shook his head, but took out his papers and plans for the day. He cleared his throat, shuffled through papers, and selected one. Unfortunately for him, the class was bustling with gossip over Naruto's new ability (according to them, it was nothing new for Naruto). The only people that seemed to be silent were the blonde boy himself, Hinata, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

Iruka drew in a deep breath, and exhaled. "Class, settle down…"

Of course, with that tone of voice, only those in the front got the message.

"Guys, be quiet!"

Now the middle got Iruka's message, and toned it down a bit, but those in the back were the loudest, and couldn't hear.

Iruka was about to use his "Big-Head-No-Jutsu" but Naruto raised his head first. "IF ANY OF YOU WON'T SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME SLEEP I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY SEND YOU IN BODY BAGS TO YOUR OWN HOMES!"

The threat was picked up easily, and those around him immediately shut up. They figured that he couldn't do it, but they just saw him shrug off a kunai stabbing, and didn't want to argue.

Iruka nodded his thanks, to which Naruto gave a "Hn." and put his head back down.

"So, class, as you all know, today is the day of your genin exams. Your results will be recorded and will be distributed tomorrow for the written exam only. The ninjutsu, shuriken and kunai tests will be graded on the spot via conditions, and you will be put in genin cells tomorrow based on your scores. In my hand is a…" Iruka droned on and on for a few minutes, and by then Shikamaru and Naruto were conked out on their desks, with the exception of Naruto drooling. The little fox on his head was no different.

Iruka passed out the exams, and when he got to Naruto, the boy reached out and took an exam without looking up and fell asleep again. Iruka blinked a little, but shrugged it off since Naruto was bound to wake up anyway. His sixth sense, however, alerted him to a presence behind him and he turned around only to see Hinata boring her eyes into Naruto's side. Her message was picked up by the small fox, who had raised her head to look around. Silently, she poked Naruto's head, and he stirred. He finally woke up, though. "Kuramaaaaaaaaa, you're going to get it when we get home after this, ya know?" Naruto 's words could not hide the threat, but Kurama was used to this already. The fox hmph'd and disappeared again, back into the seal.

The boy picked up the exam and looked at the first question. Right after he did his pencil blazed across the paper and in the span of a few seconds his test was already over and done with. It was no surprise he could since he did extensive history with Hiashi and Kurama. Sakura didn't know that, however, and was open-mouthed at the speed in which he completed his exam. She couldn't believe it, really. Naruto, the dead-last, the class dobe, the class clown, had went from an idiot to a person who stood up for himself

Naruto stood to give in the exam, just as Hinata did as well. The two exchanged looks, and smiled at each other, knowing that today would be a great day. Iruka caught this and looked at his own copy of the exam. He wasn't done yet (he took the exams along with the students) and these two children didn't even take a full minute!

Hinata took the stairs down, but Naruto didn't care for stairs anymore. He took a kunai, emblazoned with seals, and tossed it over to Iruka's desk. It went with a "ka-plunk" as it embedded itself in the hardwood. Iruka was on full alert, thinking something was there to get Naruto's attention. However, nothing was out of the ordinary, and Iruka looked up in the back. He saw the blond boy stand, and… disappear.

The teacher blinked, and looked to his right. He saw Naruto, picking up the kunai that he threw and calmly putting it back into his holster.

"N….naruto, did you just… oh my god…"

The boy knew exactly what Iruka implied, and Hinata couldn't help but giggle. She turned around, and the entire class was wide-eyed at the "dead-last", except Sasuke, who was looking out the window.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei… I'm done with my exam. Can I give it in now?"

Iruka was speechless and he stuck out his hand. Naruto took Hinata's paper and gave both exams to Iruka, who took them and put them in a drawer so he could personally grade them later. He couldn't believe what had happened today. He looked at the clock, and there was still half an hour left in the class time. Naruto and Hinata had already seated themselves.

The thirty minutes went by quickly, and Iruka clapped his hands.

"Okay… class, I'll be coming around to take your exams. Come back in four hours for your field exam."

The class left the room.

***Outside the building, in the training ground***

Everyone was discussing answers under the trees and out in the open. Naruto and Hinata didn't give a damn, obviously. They decided to get sleep under the shade of a tree. Their sleep was short-lived, however, as Sasuke went up to the two. Naruto had sensed him way beforehand and opened an eye.

"Sasuke-teme, what do you need now? What could you ever need from a dead-last like me?" Naruto remarked, knowing it would strike a nerve. As expected. Sasuke recoiled a little, but quickly gained his composure.

"Fight me dobe."

Now this, Naruto did not expect. He half-expected Sasuke to tell him off and tell him to give up. Naruto really couldn't deny a challenge; not saying that Sasuke would even BE a challenge, though.

"Sasuke-teme, I've lived in your shadow for a year or two now. It's time someone put you in your place, duck-ass," Naruto retorted. "Tell everyone to clear out; they'll all listen to the great Uchiha-sama, wouldn't they?"

The Uchiha looked calm and collected outside, but inside he was furious. Naruto was mocking the last Uchiha! Such a thing should not be allowed!

Sasuke cleared out the training ground, and Naruto stood up. Hinata took Kurama from him and watched as Naruto went up to Sasuke. She wasn't worried for her nii-san, she was more worried for Sasuke. She knew that Naruto would toy with him.

"You should be privileged to train with the last Uchiha, dobe," Sasuke sneered, "even if you will lose to me. You're nothing but a clan-less idiot who won't amount to anything in your life. You should just quit trying to become genin."

Naruto snorted. "And you're just a sad, sad emo who has no parents and whose brother left you."

The duck-ass let out a growl and pulled out a kunai. Everyone on the training grounds believed Naruto would lose in less than a minute except Kurama and Hinata, and cheered for Sasuke.

Naruto grinned. "Seven minutes; seven minutes is all I can spare to play with you." At this statement, Sasuke retorted, "I don't need seven minutes. I'll end this in two."

Sasuke charged at Naruto, who stood there, hands crossed behind his back. Once Sasuke was in his face, Naruto jumped and kicked off Sasuke's head and landed behind him. Right afterwards, he took out the same kunai emblazoned in seals and threw it in the air. He did some hand signs so quickly that Sasuke couldn't follow, and called out, "Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Suddenly, the kunai split into ninety-nine copies and fell down around the battleground. Sasuke was confused, but found a way to gloat.

"Even with your one-hundred kunai you couldn't touch me. You're weak and you don't deserve that kind of power!"

Naruto sighed. Only one minute had passed and he was getting bored already. Sasuke charged him once more, but this time he threw his kunai. Naruto didn't move, though. The kunai hit his chest, right into his heart, and Naruto grimaced. Sasuke was appalled.

'_Why didn't the dobe dodge? That was supposed to scare him off, not kill him!_'

Everyone gaped at Naruto and his idiocy. Hinata was now frightened for her nii-san's life, but Kurama was grinning. She knew what her container was trying to do, and applauded internally at his tactic of instilling fear.

Sasuke screamed at his fellow classmate, "You idiot! Why didn't you DODGE?!"

Naruto stood, open-mouthed, but to Sasuke's amazement, he smiled widely. "Teme, you have no idea what you're trying to fight against, you know?"

Much like with Sakura, Naruto pulled out the kunai from his heart. Blood spurted out like a geyser, but Naruto stood without a care in the world. All the academy students were cringing in fear, since Naruto had just literally survived a killing blow.

The wound stitched itself together just like it did with his hand. Sasuke looked at the place where he had stabbed Naruto, disbelief evident on his face. Naruto stretched backward and forward, testing the wound to see if it would re-open. When it didn't, Naruto straightened up and beamed at Sasuke.

"It's been four minutes, Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke couldn't move. He was so in shock that he couldn't think straight at all.

"You're done, then?"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Alright, then. I'm done here, go have fun with your fangirls, ne?" With that, Naruto disappeared and reappeared next to Hinata and Kurama under the tree. He took Hinata's hand, and put Kurama on his head, and disappeared again.

Sasuke was seething in anger. _'How does the dobe have so much power?! He's clanless! He has no status! What the hell? I must have this power!_'

***Timeskip: Exam time***

All the students were back in the academy. Iruka was there, but he was startled at what he saw. Everybody was sitting AWAY from Naruto this time. Iruka wondered what the hell had happened, but assumed that Naruto had pulled some prank again, and continued the exam. After taking role and leading the students out into the training field, he tested each student on henge, bunshin, most proficient ninjutsu and kunai/shuriken tossing.

"Sasuke, come up. It's your turn."

With a "Hn", he went up to his sensei. "Okay Sasuke, henge into a Hokage." Sasuke henged into the Sandaime.

"Henge into me."

Sasuke henged into Iruka. The chuunin was satisfied with his henging, and continued. "Okay Sasuke, use your strongest jutsu."

The last Uchiha made hand seals, and said, "Katon : Gokyakuu no Jutsu!" He breathed out a giant ball of fire into the sky, which dispelled itself upon reaching the height of the academy building. All the girls were cheering for Sasuke, especially Sakura, who was screaming her lungs out.

Iruka then set up bunshin around the field, and had them run around. "Okay Sasuke, here are five kunai and five shuriken. You are to hit each bunshin. The more you hit, the higher your score."

Sasuke proceeded to do so, but he missed one bunshin. It was more than enough to pass, however, and with his one missed question on his written exam, he was satisfied. "Beat that, dobe." Sasuke sneered again at Naruto for the second time that day, but Naruto put his hands in his pockets and whistled.

"Okay Naruto, you're the dead-last in the class so you're up last. Come up here."

Naruto disappeared and re-appeared once again up to Iruka, who almost fell down in surprise. Naruto snickered, and helped his sensei regain balance by holding him up. Iruka shook it off, and said, "Naruto, henge into a Hokage for me."

With a poof, Naruto disappeared in smoke, but when the smoke cleared, Iruka was disappointed. Naruto looked no different from when he did before.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you've failed the ninjutsu portio-" He had a sudden revelation, and gasped. "Naruto" then grinned at Iruka, and replied, "Do you see what's just happened now, sensei?"

Iruka nodded dumbly. He had just henged into the Yondaime Hokage, and he couldn't see the difference! Something was wrong here…

Naruto un-henged, and looked at Iruka expectantly. The instructor just shook his head and told Naruto that he passed the henging portion, and told him to use his most proficient jutsu. Naruto merely grunted, and loudly proclaimed, "Guys, you might want to step away a little. This will get packed in a second."

Everyone except Sasuke backed off, who wanted to see the dobe's strength first-hand.

Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was an idiot, but Sasuke stared equally as hard right back at him. The jinchuriki sighed, but held up his hands in the tiger seal. Before Iruka could notice what he was about to do, he shouted out his favorite phrase:

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Immediately the students looked around as hundreds of Narutos materialized around them. Some stood, the others stood on trees, hell some even stood on other clones. Iruka stood shell-shocked. That was an S-Ranked Kinjutsu and Naruto did it with no problems! Hell, he summoned over two hundred and wasn't even winded!

Naruto noticed his sensei's look, and dispelled all of his clones. When the smoke cleared, Naruto stood with five kunai and five shuriken already prepared, the kunai laced in one hand and the shuriken fingered on his other hand. Iruka was amazed, but managed to create the ten bunshin, which began jumping around at full speed. The bunshin only moved a fraction of a foot before Naruto's kunai and shuriken fizzed through them all, dispelling them as well.

Everyone stood silenced by awe, fear, and hatred; the hatred coming off of Sasuke. He was just shown up by the class dobe, the dead-last, the idiot. He didn't want to acknowledge the power that Naruto seemed to exude in waves, however deep inside he knew that it was right.

Iruka slowly nodded, his face showing obvious pride for his student. He knew that he played no part in the strength of his favorite student, but he was proud to at least have been some factor in his life. He had always looked out for Naruto, sympathizing for him when the villagers would look at him with hate.

"Congratulations Naruto. You passed with full marks on your written exam and full marks in the field exam."

The boy merely nodded his thanks and started to walk away. However, Hinata looked like she materialized out of nowhere next to him faster than you could say "Hiraishin", with Kurama nestled in her arms. Both exchanged smiles, and jumped away on the rooftops towards the compound.

**Cut! That was amazing! :P**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It makes me positively ecstatic to know that I control Naruto's power in this story, and that I control Sasuke's power in this story. Of course, I won't deter TOO much from Sasuke's end of the plot… unless someone convinces me otherwise.**

**I finished this chapter kind of late, so here's another response to a reviewer.**

**almightyironman says:**

**Ummm they already know what the bijuu animals are kokuo is the five-tailed dolphin horse. And gyuki is the eight-tailed octopus-bull. (Kokuo, dolphin head on horses body)**

**The wiki doesn't say Kokuo is a dolphin horse. I concede that he's five-tailed, but not a dolphin horse. It's been said by Kishi-sama himself that he had AIMED for a cross between the dolphin and the horse, but that implies that it really didn't work out. I also concede that Gyuki is the octobull, and I will rectify that mistake. Thanks for telling me, though. **

**Here's something else; I was in the shower when I was thinking of this plot when I thought of something funny, so here's an omake!**

**_OMAKE:_**

Naruto disappeared and re-appeared once again up to Iruka, who almost fell down in surprise. Naruto snickered, and helped his sensei regain balance by holding him up. Iruka shook it off, and said, "Naruto, henge into a Hokage for me."

The blonde boy shook his head and let out a big laugh. Iruka looked at him confusedly, and Naruto stopped laughing enough to explain himself to his sensei.

"You see, Iruka-sensei, I couldn't help but look over on your desk and you couldn't hide that little bit of Icha Icha Paradise that you printed on a sheet of paper…"

Iruka blushed furiously as the entire classed laughed at him. He got what he wanted though as Naruto put up a seal. He didn't expect Naruto to scream out, "HAREM NO JUTSU!"

In a flash, five blonde naked ladies smothered Iruka from every possible angle. One set of breasts fell between his face while another set of legs straddled his waist. Iruka froze and fell over, blood gushing from his nose. He wasn't unconscious yet, but was fighting a losing battle. He couldn't hold it, though, when one of the "women" whispered into his ear,

"I'm all yours, tonight, Iruka-_sama_~~~~"

Everybody looked away except Hinata and the guys (excluding ), who were all laughing with tears threating to roll out. Even Shikamaru had looked up from his sleep to catch what happened.

The clones un-henged and Naruto appeared, back in his normal outfit.

"So, sensei, did I pass?"

Of course, he didn't get an answer, but his nonchalant response set the already out-of-breath teens into another fit of laughter. Naruto joined them as well, roaring and heaving.

***Scene Change, Hokage's Office***

There was a knock on the door to the office, and a woman's voice spoke up. "Hokage-sama, may I come in? You have a message from the Daimyo…"

No response. When she received no reply, she became angry at the thought that either:

a) Hokage wasn't there

b) Hokage was sleeping

c) Hokage was ignoring her

Yuki slammed the doors open, but was surprised when her feet met a trickle of blood. She looked up at the Hokage only to find him unconscious, blood running out of his nose. She looked at the crystal ball that was on the table, and found Naruto doing some kind of jutsu involving many naked women.

When one of the councilmen entered the open doors, finding it unusual, he found Yuki and the Hokage both slumped over on a chair/desk, bleeding from their noses. It was no secret that both Yuki and the Hokage were closet perverts and fans of Icha Icha.

Somewhere, a white-haired man sneezed, and fell out of his tree into the hot springs of Tanzaku Gai, where he was met with the glares and killing intent of a few dozen women.

"Oh shit…"

**~HDN-Lunar**


End file.
